what comes through the rift?
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: When the rift is opened and something comes through it, the team don't have a clue what actually came through it. People start dying is it because of this mysterious thing or something else what has come with it?


**A/N Well I've only just started watching Torchwood (it's awesome :D) so if I make any mistakes I'm sorry forgive me. I've got pretty much all of series 2 recorded and I'm watching the episode 'something borrowed' on Saturday! I can't wait, oh and there's been rumours that it's returning this year, don't know if it's true? And something about Rhys might be joining the team?... Don't see that happening but you never know! : ) I'm up for a season 5! **

'Any unusual activity on the rift Tosh?' Jack shouted across the room.

'No, not yet' Tosh replied.

'Any weevil activity?' Jack asked Ianto as he handed him a coffee.

'Nope, none all day' Ianto replied.

'Mmm okay' Jack muttered taking a sip of the drink.

'Maybe everyone's taken a day off' suggested Gwen.

'Hardly think so' Owen said from the lab.

'Just because you're not the slightest bit optimistic' Gwen retorted moving over to the top of the stairs which led in to the lab.

'When you've been doing this job as long as me you'll forget the word _optimistic' _replied Owen, looking up at Gwen who was leaning on the silver railings.

'Whatever Owen' sighed Gwen taking a coffee from Ianto.

Suddenly a beeping filled the room.

'The rifts active' Tosh informed Jack who was staring at her computer.

'Co-ordinates?' asked Jack.

'Erm near a bar, 10 miles south of here'

'Right Gwen, Owen and Ianto with me, Tosh keep an eye out for any cctv of something what could have come through here' Jack explained grabbing his military coat off a chair.

A couple of minutes later Ianto was speeding along a road whilst Tosh was relaying information in to their ears through the comms.

'-There's nothing suspicious yet, nothing alien showing up on the cctv yet, you might want to be careful though there's a lot of people about, you don't want to cause a scene'

'Yeah, probably a bit late for that not Tosh, people can probably tell by the car and the driving that it's-'

'Bloody Torchwood' Gwen finished for him.

'Exactly'

'Okay guys, you're pretty much there now' Tosh said.

'Right, high levels of rift activity, something has definitely come through here' Jack muttered to himself.

'Sure there was nothing on the cctv?' Owen asked frustrated.

'Yes Owen, there was nothing, just normal people'

'But what if one of those _normal _people was our alien?' Gwen asked.

'Yeah, like those shape shifters at Gwen's wedding' Owen exclaimed.

'Okay, the people who have come up on the cctv near that point are: a couple, group of teenagers, a man in an office suit, a teenage girl and a woman pushing a baby'

'Okay, could have been nearly anyone of them' Ianto began.

'But if they had come the rift then they wouldn't they have traces of rift energy on them?' Gwen asked.

'Yes, and I can try to trace that!' Jack exclaimed.

'Already done it' Tosh said smiling. 'Your person is heading towards the millennium centre'

'Off we go again' Ianto sighed climbing in the SUV.

The SUV sped along the road with Gwen giving them instructions through the comms.

'Okay guys, stop the person should be right here'

'Anyone strike you as suspicious?' Jack asked Gwen.

'Why you asking me?' She asked looking around her.

'Cos you're the copper' Owen retorted.

'Ha ha very funny' she glared at him.

'Hey guys, you might want to get back to the hub' Tosh said after an hour of searching.

'Why? We were gonna give up today anyway, it's dark now anyway' Jack said climbing back in the SUV.

'There's been a murder' Tosh replied.

Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto stood around the body staring down at the sight in front of them.

'What do you think could have done it?' Gwen asked Jack.

'Well whatever's done it, I'm hope it's happy the five of us are out here freezing our arses off' Owen retorted huddling in to his leather jacket.

Momentarily it started to snow and Owen glared up at the sky looking for someone to blame.

'Well what da ya expected? Sunshine? It's the middle of winter' Jack exclaimed staring at Owen.

'Looks like a weevil's done it' Tosh said looking at the scratches on the woman's face and surveying the teeth mark bite on her neck.

'That'd be my best bet to' Jack replied crouching down.

'What about using the resurrection glove?' Gwen suggested.

'After what happened last time with you and Suzie, uh uh no way' Ianto said.

Jack looked up at him and smiled. 'Couldn't have put it better myself Ianto' he said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Anything to add about the death Owen?' Gwen asked.

'Nope, all been said' he turned away and muttered 'bloody weevils'

Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head, following him to get the SUV ready, looked like they were going on a weevil hunt tonight.

'Right, let's go and find that rouge weevil' Jack said clapping Ianto on the shoulder.

The team climbed in the SUV and drove off in the direction that the weevil was most likely to be going.

Unnoticed to anybody a young teenage girl had been watching the whole scene unfold from behind a bunch of big industrial bins. Freezing, only dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt and some blue converse on, she had a pink woolly on with plaits hanging from the side of it. Her long light brown hair hung down around her face, she tucked some of it behind her ear to keep it from shielding her view. She watched as Torchwood gathered around the body and started talking about weevils, she didn't know what they were and by the sounds of it, didn't want to know. Had this thing murdered the woman? She only saw the body on the floor and then heard the police sirens so hid behind the bins. She watched as the Torchwood van drove off, what _was _Torchwood anyway? She heard 'special ops' mentioned a lot. As the van began to drive off the police appeared distracted so she made a run for it and didn't stop until she was out of view.

'Are you sure it would have come this way?' Owen asked Jack who was sat at the wheel.

'Yes, I'm sure of it' Jack said looking in the rear view mirror at Owen who was scowling.

'Whatever you say' he muttered leaning back in the seat.

'Anything on the cctv yet Tosh?' Gwen asked turning round to face her.

'No, not yet oh-' she cut off.

'What is it Tosh?' Jack asked slamming the breaks on and sending Owen flying forward in to the seat in front of him.

'That what seatbelts are for' Ianto muttered sarcastically.

'We need to turn back now, the weevils running in the opposite direction and heading towards a children's play park.

'Okay then' Jack said putting the car in to reverse.

He sped off down roads towards the weevil, only stopping when he got there.

'Oh bugger' Gwen said scrambling out the car followed by Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen.

'Just stay where you are' Owen said gently to the girl who was pressed up against the railings, the weevil was stood in front of the girl it's face right up close to the girl.

The weevil turned round to the Torchwood team who were slowly coming towards it. Whilst the weevils back was turned Gwen beckoned the girl to come to them. She slowly slipped past the weevil when suddenly it turned round and lunged at her its claws cutting deep in to her shoulder attempting to drag her back. She spun round and one set of claws scratched her face. Owen quickly pulled the girl back grabbing her around the middle. Jack injected it with the sedative, checking it was knocked out.

'Ssshhh its okay' Gwen whispered trying to calm the girl down.

'That was a weevil, right?' she asked.

'Yeah how did you know' Owen asked puzzled.

'Long story' she replied half laughing and half grimacing with the pain.

'Right, come here' he said indicating for her to sit in the boot of the SUV.

She sat down and Gwen wrapped a blanket around her whilst Owen dealt with the cuts on her shoulders.

'Okay, just going to inject you with an anaesthetic to numb the pain, cos those are all going to need stitches' he said flicking the needle. He injected the stuff in to her arm then went to go and get the stuff he needed.

'What's your name then?' Gwen asked the girl sat next to her.

'Lauren' she replied.

'Lauren what?' Gwen asked.

'I, I don't know' she replied looking down.

'I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper' Gwen said smiling at her.

Lauren looked up at her and smiled.

'Are they the only shoes you have?' Gwen asked her looking down at the shoes she had on with the soles of them hanging on by a thread'

'Yeah' she replied looking down at the floor.

Gwen shook her head and looked at her.

'You might as well take them off, they're caked in mud and now smears of blood'

Lauren looked at them properly, she was right, slowly she eased them off her feet, and they were 2 sizes too small now anyway. She shoved the shoes in the bag what Gwen was holding for her. 'Who's that guy over there?' she asked Gwen.

'That's captain Jack Harkness over there, in the military coat, Ianto Jones is the other guy with him, the guy in the suit, Tosh is the one with the computer, oh and Doctor Owen Jones is the one dealing with you now' Gwen explained.

Momentarily Owen returned looking no happier, the snow probably didn't help either which was coming down heavier by the minute.

'Right, I'm gonna stitch you up now, it shouldn't hurt, just might feel a bit weird' he explained putting the needle in to Laurens shoulder and beginning to stitch the cut together.

'So, I'm Doctor Owen Harper, what are you called?' Owen asked her.

'Lauren' she replied.

'Lauren...'

'Just Lauren'

'Okay, just Lauren what were you doing out at gone midnight?' Owen began.

'Nothin, just well chilling' she replied looking round.

'Keep still, you might well say chilling its bloody freezing, don't you have a home to go to, people who might be a _little _bit worried that a teenager is out on the streets at night'

'No, I don't have anywhere to go to and I am not a teenager, I'm 12 years old not thir_teen _or four_teen_' she said empathising the _teen_ in it.

'Most people can't wait to be a teenager' Gwen said smiling at her 'I know I couldn't wait'

Lauren smiled meekly at her.

'So if you don't have anywhere to go then where have you been staying?'

'Oh you know, round and about'

Owen and Gwen looked up at each other, worry plastered across their faces.

'Right, there's your shoulders done, 10 stitches in each' he said smiling at her 'you really are brave, any other 12 year old would have kicked up a fuss I bet'

'I suppose' Lauren murmured quietly.

'Right how's the patient coming along' Jack cheerfully exclaimed striding up to the SUV.

'10 stitches in each shoulder, just going to her face now' Owen explained.

'Right' Jack said taking a closer look at the cut on her face.

'Can you feel this?' Owen said gently pinching her face.

'Not really' she replied.

'Well the anaesthetic is still working then' Owen said smiling.

He started to work on her face gently sewing the cut together, once he started to finish it Lauren gripped the edges of the blanket and her jaw set funny.

'It's worn off hasn't it?' Owen asked.

'No, not really, how much more to go?' she asked.

'One or two more, okay?'

'Go on' Lauren replied.

Gwen gently took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'There done' Owen said standing back.

'What does it look like?' she asked.

Gwen held up a mirror for her to see.

'It's not gonna be like that forever' she begun.

'It's amazing!' Lauren exclaimed a grin spreading across her face.

''Right, Lauren where can we drop you off, home I mean?' Jack asked coming back to the SUV.

Lauren turned to look at Gwen and Owen.

'Jack, that might be a bit of a problem, take her back to the hub and we'll explain' Gwen whispered to him.

'Okay then, come on then Lauren' Jack said as Lauren stood up. He looked at her bare feet and held out his arms to pick Lauren up. Gratefully she slid in to his open arms. 'Gwen put down the other two seats and Tosh and Ianto can sit there'

Gwen sat next to Lauren on the way back to the hub, she stared at the girl who was wrapped up in the blanket her knees pulled up to her chest. When they finally arrived at the hub Jack came round to lift Lauren out the car again, she clung on to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They went through the tourist's entrance and when they got to the main part of the hub Jack placed Lauren down.

'Whoa' she gasped looking around in awe, hang on is that a pterodactyl?!'

'Yep, she's called Myfanwy' Ianto said walking past her.

'Gwen will you go and get Lauren some clothes please?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, sure' Gwen said gently leading Lauren down some corridors to a storage room, when Gwen switched on the light Lauren saw the room was full of old clothes, neatly arranged on shelves. Gwen picked out some clothes for Lauren what consisted of a long sleeved top and a pair of jeans.

'Is this okay?' she asked Lauren.

'Yep' she replied whilst looking around the room.

'What, is there something else?' Gwen asked her, following her gaze.

'What's that?' Lauren asked pointing at a pair of dungarees.

'They're dungarees' Gwen said taking them down, you put them over a t-shirt or top' she explained.

'Would you rather wear them?' she asked.

'Yeah' Lauren said grinning.

Gwen laughed and smiled at the girl and led her to a bathroom and waited outside for her to change. When she came out she had a huge grin on her face, dressed in a stripy t-shirt and dungarees with some socks on her feet.

'Come on, best go to see the others now, they'll be wondering where we are' Gwen said leading her back down the corridors.


End file.
